<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 29: Makeup/Angry by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706197">Day 29: Makeup/Angry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Campbell is innocent, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masters is in his 40s, Possessive Behavior, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell stays laid on the bed, watching as Bill looks down at his now naked body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 29: Makeup/Angry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others.” Joe reads, brushing his hand up and down Campbell’s arm. The other boy was playing with the end of Joe’s jeans. “This is a good book.” Campbell sighs, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder, getting him to close the book. “I do love Wizard of Oz.” Joe murmurs, turning to play with the back of Campbell’s hair. He toys with the back of it, sliding his hand down the boy’s shirt as he slid his hand up Joe’s jean leg. “I like you Joe.” Campbell tells the other boy, turning his head and leaving a kiss on Joe’s cheek. Campbell slides his free hand to hold onto Joe’s whilst the hand that rests on his back slid back up and behind his neck. “I like reading to you.” Joe says, pecking Campbell’s lips twice. “I sometimes can’t concentrate enough to read. I like you reading to me.” Campbell smiles, connecting their lips again; a soft, slow kiss. “Campbell!” They break their lips apart to see Bill standing at the doorway looking down at the two of them on the floor. “Right. You out!” He grabs Joe’s arm pulling him up. “Out now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Campbell what were you doing?” Bill shouts, pulling the boy up and onto the sofa standing so he was looking down at him. “Joe’s my friend. He was reading to me.” Bill crosses his arm over his chest. “Didn’t look much like reading to me.” Bill clenches his jaw. “Has this happened before? The touching, kissing?” Campbell brings his knees up to his chest. “It’s just what friends do. We read, hold hands and kiss. I like Joe and he likes me.” Bill pulls him up. “Come with me.” He walks into the bedroom getting Campbell to lay back on it. “What else have you done?” Bill pushes Campbell’s shirt up and off of him. “Where has he touched you?” He rests a hand on his chest, sliding it down further and further until his fingers dip into the waistband of the boy’s jeans. “Has he ever touched you like this?” Bill takes a hold of Campbell, using his other hand to unbutton the jeans and pull them off of him. “No Bill, we did friend stuff. This is boyfriend stuff.” Campbell tries to wriggle out of Bill’s grip. “Kissing is not friend stuff.” Bill says, teeth grit. “Joe told me it was, friends, they show they like each other by kissing. What does it matter who I kiss? The way we kiss is different from friend kisses.” Bill pulls his hand out of Campbell briefs, stepping away from him. “I don’t want anyone but me touching you, kissing you. And I don’t want you touching or kissing anyone else but me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Campbell stays laid on the bed, watching as Bill looks down at his now naked body. “Bill?” He asks, lifting his hand up. “Don’t talk.” Bill crosses his arm over his chest. “Is it because Joe is nearer to your age? Am I too ‘mature’ for you?” Bill asks, holding his hand out to stop Campbell from talking. “It seems you have to be retaught about what is for friends and what is for us.” He leans down, resting a hand on the mattress each side of Campbell’s hips. “Now friends, they can talk and hug. They can read books together, watch TV together.” Bill tip toes his fingers onto Campbell’s lower stomach. “Now we can do all that and more. We can kiss.” He leans down resting a kiss on Campbell’s lips before moving away quickly. “We can do more, like touching.” Bill rubs his hand up Campbell’s stomach making a shiver run down the boy’s spine. “And we can make each other feel good?” Bill lifts the boy up onto his knees. “Now I hope Joe didn’t tell you that this was what friends do.” He unzips his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down. “‘No this is for us.” Campbell swallows looking at Bill’s length. Bill slides a hand to the back of the boy’s neck pushing him down. “I don’t want you to see Joe anymore.” Bill says as Campbell chokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understand now?” Campbell lays on his side, legs crossed over the other as he lets in a shaky breath. “I do.” He hiccups, flinching as Bill kneels down next to him. “I’m not angry anymore. You just needed to have a reminder. Friends and boyfriends do different things.” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s shoulder, brushing down it gently. “Okay.” He whimpers, reaching for the sheets. “I’m sorry but you had to learn.” Bill moves onto the bed laying next to Campbell. “I know.” The boy tells Bill, moving a hand to the man’s lips, brushing them gently with his fingers. Bill kisses his fingertips, smiling against them. “Forgive me?” Bill asks, taking hold of the boy’s hand. “Forgive you for what?” The younger asks as he falls into subspace, sniffling. “Why don’t I get you some cocoa whilst you get dressed.” Bill shrugs a dressing gown on as he walks into the kitchen. “Okay Bill.” Campbell answers, a little delayed as he shuffles out of the bed, leaning over to pick up the pyjama bottoms and pull them on. He gets up with shaky legs looking into the mirror; Bill said he wanted to make sure no one was confused about who he belonged to. “I think you should stay in bed, you’ll be shaky for a while.” Bill comes in, placing the mug on the bedside table before helping Campbell into bed.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>